


Bloody Noses and New Nurses

by megnificant



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt is a substitute nurse at the high school Ray studies in. Ray gets into a fight and meets Walt. Go Figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Noses and New Nurses

Ray doesn't usually get into fights and all that, because he doesn't like the black eyebags his mom has been getting recently from all the jobs she has to go in order to pay for his liberal dick school with retarded teachers who didn't know how to fucking teach. Plus, the nurse was this old hag who wouldn't stop coughing and looked like she took up the job offer as a nurse just so she can steal some long expired cough drops from the medicine cabinet. Ray would know, because he's seen her sucking one almost every time he's been in the nurse's office. So Ray just just tries to lay low and and join clubs that debate about politics because mom tells him to put his mouth and words to good use.

But then Rudy had to go off on Ray during gym and Ray just couldn't help it when his fist when smashing into Rudy's face, which was like nothing compared to the punch that hit his face. Oops. 

Now don't get him wrong, Ray loves Fruity Rudy, who's normally unicorns and rainbows while eating his healthy sushi and puts on sunscreen and shit on his face. ("You gotta take care of yourself, brotha") Yeah no, but thanks anyways.

Anyway, that's how he ended up with a bloody nose that wouldn't stop bleeding and Brad, being the mother hen he is, shoved Ray to the nurse's office before he could protest.

If he looks back now, he's pretty grateful Brad did that.

So Ray walked in the nurse's office with his head held up high and his finger in his nose as a plug, and at first he thought something had went wrong because sitting in the hag's chair was a sparkling guy. Well, not sparkling, but judging from the way the sunlight was reflecting on the dude's blond hair, he might as well have been sparkling. The sparkles must've eaten away at his brain because Ray stood there for a good long 5 minutes just staring mesmerized at the dude before the guy looked up (lo and behold, he has sparkling blue eyes too) and noticed Ray bleeding even more profusely with jets of blood just squirting out of his nose.

"Oh my god," the nurse just scrambled over to Ray with wads of tissues in his hand while tipping Ray's head up by the chin and grabbing his finger out of the nose and stuffing tissues into Ray's nose, "what happened?"

Maybe it was the loss of blood because Ray just couldn't help it and blurted, "Who the fuck are you?"

The nurse paused for a second, before throwing his head back and laughing, "Your nurse. Keep your head back and don't take the tissues out of your nose, now what's your name?" The nurse moved his way back to check the student records.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Ray replied cheekily. Okay, not so much blood loss after all. "It's Ray"

"Ray... Ray... uhh, your last name?"

"Person."

"Ray Person. Now to what pleasure do I owe this bloodied nose?"

Ray just shrugged, plopping down on one of the chairs, "Meh, a fight. Your name..."

"Hm, head up," the nurse picked out a pack of frozen peas from the refrigerator. The nurse walked over with tissues in one hand and frozen peas in the other, wiping away the blood on Ray's face and handing over the peas to Ray. "and my name," the nurse said, staring into Ray eyes, "is none of your business."

Ray rolled his eyes and brought the frozen peas up to a blossoming purple bruise on his cheekbone, "since when do guys volunteer to be nurses. Last I checked, we've only gotten ladies" The nurse gave a pointed look at Ray, which Ray grinned at, waggling his eyebrows.

"Guys can be nurses too, Ray," the nurse said gently while wiping away at the blood on his finger. Damn, Ray had to get injured more often if this guy was going to be their nurse from now on. 

"You a substitute or something?"

The nurse smirked at him, "yes, I'm a substitute. I'm just here to fill in for Mrs Roberts for now. Disappointed?"

"Nah, she's so unqualified to be a nurse that I'm pretty sure she's killed more students here what with her negligence rather than actually helping any us," Ray snorted, and tasted blood. "Ugh, blood and snot are disgusting."

The nurse chuckled softly and reached over to his desk to grab his bag. After a bit of rummaging, he found what he needed and hid it behind his back.

"You allergic to peanuts? I'd check your student records if I could but Mrs Roberts did a pretty messy job, so I can't find anything about any student."

"Like I said, unqualified, and no, not allergic."

"Catch," was all the warning he got before a snickers bar came flying at him.

"Hah. Thanks, nurse."

"You're welcome, now go back to class, your teacher might be worrying about you any minute now," Walt scribbled a note and handed it to Ray. Ray grabbed it and gave a mock salute to the nurse, who crossed his arms and smiled warmly at him.

Just before he went back to class, Ray went up to the toilets to throw his bloodied tissues away before he noticed that he was holding two slips of paper.

The first one was for his teacher.

The second one was for him:

Walt Hasser.


End file.
